Lies
by Jay1997
Summary: Sakura isn t really who she thinks she his Her family have lied to her, her friends are lying about her and Sasuke backs and agreed to her friends lies about her being weak. Worst comes to worse, she remembers her family s tragic fate and that her big brother is not only - but part of the akatsuki! Join Sakura as she get s a new begining for a twisted yet amazing fate! R


What if every thing Sakura believed in was a lie! And the truth doesn't turn out to be the best thing to remember… read and find out, sorry this summary sucks hopefully ill come up with a better summery

1- Sasuke is back I Konoha and hes good ish (don't know if ill change that)

2- Sakura is related to an akatsuki member, first one to read the story and guess who it is gets a cookie :P

3- Inner Sakura is not involved in this fanfiction sicne to me, she disappears when she starts training with Tsunade :)

4- I really like Sai so like back of guys, hes just a randomly understanding guy that supports her k! Even under those heartless and fake smile is a heart no matter how small it is

I`m hoping for over 15 reviews for this chapter :P

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Naruto and its characters, just the plot J

Hope you enjoy the show! (well writing/story)

* * *

(Tiny prologue of Sakura`s thoughts further in the story...)

Days, weeks, months! I don't know how long it's been since I last thought of them. Naruto's goofy smile, Sasuke's grunts and glares, or Sai's nicknames. I left them by choice. Wanting to gain the freedom I deserved. I could not stand and listen to the insults they cald me. Even naruto turned on me.

* * *

(This is sort of a flash back... but not really)

"SAKURA CHAN! IM BACK AND GUESS WHAT! I BROUGHT TEME BACK!

Sasuke finally killed his brother and said he was ready to come back he also told me that his cold act toward us was fake! And he only tried to kill us so orochimarue would believe him, hes in granny's office getting questioned!" naruto exclaimed jumping on me to give me a hug, pushing us both to the ground.

What! Oh well good I guess… "I looked up to the sky and felt my heart crumble, how could it be fake. The look and stares and insults he gave us. "I don't know Naruto, if I can forgive him" I said with a thoughtful tone.

"Oi, Naruto! Tsuname sent me to you, told me you where in charge of me for the week to see if I was really back." Sasuke said coming toward us. I looked at him and when he caught my eyes he smiled, a small barely noticeable smile, just escaping his lips only to form back into a cold and emotionless expression.

"Welcome back Sasuke!" I said with the biggest, fakest, brightest smile I could put on like when I first met him and had a crush on him.

"Hn, thanks" he replied walking next to naruto

"OMG! Sasuke! You need to try the new ramen! They finally made a new flavour! You're going to love it. Wanna come Sakura!" Naruto offered, jumping and letting out to much happy energy.

"Umm no thanks, I was supposed to go help my mom with the cleaning since we have family coming over. Ill see you guy later, good luck with Naruto, Sasuke!" I said with a teasing tone. I didn't want to be with them at the moment. I had to compose my thoughts.

"oh okay, then see you later sakura!" naruto shouted while grabbing Sasuke and heading into town. I turned around and walked to my house.

Mom! Im home!

Oh Sakura you're back! Great could you go get the food out of the fridge! Their going to be here in less then an hour.

Alright! I shouted from the front entrance. I started cooking and soon my thoughts where no longer on the uchiha brats reapearences. I was busy thinking about the dinner tonight.

Time skip! (don't really wanna wright about cooking and family coming over)

It was near midnight when people where finally preparing to leave and the door bell rang.

"Ill get it! I shouted from the living room. I ran to the door and opened it. "Hello? Oh um can I help you?" I said, not recognizing the man in front of me.

"I mist you sis!" The man said giving me a hug. "I've finally come to get you and bring you back! My little blossom" he whispered in my ear. That nickname, why did it ring a bell! And suddenly memories flashed in front of my eyes.

_Nee chan! Nee-chan! Where are you! A little girl no more then 5 years old screamed from behind a tree._

_Over here! My little blossom! A man with bright red-orange hair, piercing and grey eyes stepped out from the shadows._

_A boy no older then 14 and a girl no older then 7, standing and holding hand standing by the woods, watching a man murdering their parents with a hidden leaf head band._

_"Stay hidden here sis, ill go find mum and dad k!" He said. And he was gone with a puff of smoke. Little me sniffed and curled up in a ball._

_Screaming was hurd further on, RUN! RUN MEIKO! Take AKITO and don't let them get you! Nooooo! And a blood piercing screamed was herd. Mom mom! Why did you kill my mommy! She doesn't deserve to die! WHY WHY WHY AHHHH no leave me alone! Please im didn't do anything wrong. The little girl hidden in the trees, comes out from her hiding spot to see a small child around the age of 6 and a little boy around the age of 3 behind the girl covering his eyes while cries are heard. The little girls face is cut by a kunai as she screams to the top of her lung. MOMMY! HELP! AHHHH! The man cuts off her head and blood spills everywhere. The little girl standing behind the bushes near the little girl but out of sight from the Shinobi gets splattered by the blood. _

_The little boy backs up against a tree and start to crie. The man comes to him and cuts his head off again.__**(N/A-Im starting to think this man likes to cuts heads off jks) **__Little sakura stays there shocked to see what just unfolded in front of her eyes. Blood, that is the only imprint left in her head. Her clan has just been killed by shinobi of the hidden leaf village. A man comes and grab sakura from the back and everything goes black._

A scream erupts from my mouth as the man hugs me. I try to push away but he wont move.

"Wake up sis! It's time to go home!" He whisper in my ear. My father comes running to me and the man disappears in a blink of an eye. I fall to my knees and stare at my hands seing blood on my hands after picturing the seen with the blood of that little girl, splashing all over me when she got killed.

"Sakura! Look at me, look at me! Calm down and tell me what's wrong!" my father states.

"Fake! Who are you! You're not really my family are you!" I scream a I turn around to look at him and the rest of my family.

"No where not! We could never be related to a girl like you! You disgusting little brat!" A woman in the back says. "You where adopted, I didn't want them too but these two here couldn't see youre ugliness and bratiness! So they took you in!" she continues to screech. I turn to look at my parents and they both look at the floor too ashamed to look at me and admit that that woman was right.

I slowly back away thinking lies! That it not true, yet those memories flash in my mind, so pure and so fresh in my mind. I run into the streets and run into none other that Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, Neiji, Tenten, Rock Lee and Hinata.

"Oh hey sakura what are you doing here so late don't you have family over?"

I just stare at him trying not to crie, I decide to hide the pain I feel and smile.

"Hahaha, it was getting crowded in there so I came for a little bit of air" I say scratching the back of my head, looking away.

"Oh really cool, do you want to walk with us?" Naruto offers.

"Sure I guess" so I join them, but in the end they all make their little groups and leave me alone. Sasuke, naruto, ino and sai together and the other five separated together. Soon we all split ip and its just Sai, sasuke, naruto, ino and me wakling.

"So how strong have you gotten Ino?"sasuke askes ino trying to converse with her.

"Really good actually, ive gotten Lady Tsunade to train me so its really great. Shes says im her top student and best one at that two! And im her first student ever! For her!" Ino exclaims clapping her hands in the air.

Sudenly, I feel my heart shatter. I was lady tsunades only student, she said shed only take me. Why would she take Ino and tell her she was her first student!

"Im soo much stronger now, compared to sakura who's extremely weak just like before when we where kids! Did you know I faked the draw during the exams! I didn't want her to feel bad." Again my heart shatter, how could Ino say this! I THOUGH WE WHERE FRIENDS! "Sakura's just weak, right Naruto!"

"Oh, umm yes" Naruto says, and I realize he has completely forgotten of my presence.

"Hmm so she really is weak, explains why she wasn't there to help you fight and bring me back!" Sasuke exclaims. I feel my eyes wetten and a single tear falls down my right cheeks. I am no longer walking with them. I have come to a halt, feeling my world shatter. I see Sai turn around and walk over to me.

"You okay hag?" he askes, looking me in the eyes.

"Oh um yes. Just felt an eye lash in my eyes" I say putting on a fake smile.

"I don't think you're okay, 1- ive heard that one before and 2- I know a fake smile when I see one! You've been like that since we saw you tonight. What happened Sakure" Sai says, actually using my name, meaning he is serious.

"Lies" I say quietly. "My life is a lie, I don't know who I am, and my friends call me weak, which is clearly a lie, I have surpassed Lady Tsunade after training with her for two years, yet Ino lies and says shes the top and best student. AND HER FIRST!" I say raising my voice. I fail to notice the other three stop and turn around to listen to us.

"What do you mean lies! Your life is not a lie! Sakura!" Sai says, putting on a serious face and tone.

"I saw my entire clan killed before my eyes, and I have just been rejected by the family that took me in! They call me a monster and I don't know why! Now sasuke comes back! CLAIMING! That it was an act and a lie! A LIE! THAT HE WAS TRYING TO KILL US! Why does every one lie! I NEVER LIE! Yet others around me lie! Monsters Im not the moster! They are!" I scream pointing at Ino and the other two. "Do you know who killed my parents, my true parents!" I whisper so quietly that only Sai can here.

"Who" he whispers, having understood that I didn't want them to hear.

"AMBU from the hidden leaf village. BLOODY shinobi from Konoha!" I say, as tears flood my eyes. "I can't be here anymore. It hurts too much!" I say, slowly performing hand signs that only Sai can see. He looks at me and nods. And I disappear into thin air. I reappear in my bedroom and start paking my clothing in a small bag, I grab all the money I have in my room, about a good amout that could keep me going for a good year or two. I was saving up to buy my own apartment near Naruto's but I guess it wont be necessary. I grabe all my weapons and secure them onto me and into my bag. I hear my parents arguing. I open my door quietly to hear them. I assume my family left a while ago after the argument.

"We should have killed her when they gave us the choice! They told she would never remember her parents or life before! We should of killed her with her parents, family and friends!" A picture of a women with green and blonde hair holding the hand of a man with orange hair and green ish grey eyes holding the hand of a boy no more then 6 and a little baby girl in the age of the woman's arms. The woman has such a warm and gentle smile, and the man's face is filled with wonder and expression. The image disappears and soon, I feel my right eye water and a single tear once again leak down my cheek.

"Be realistic! We should of seen it coming! We should call the elders and ask for there advice!" I hear my mother say but no longer am I focussed. I grabed a Kunai from my pouch and walk down to them and kill them before they even have a chance to acknowledge my presence. I find a sheet of paper and write onto it,

We have failed her. We where useless, we end here this mission with our own deaths!

I take my kunai and clean it from any of my chakra source, so they be able to detect my charka on it. I then take my mothers and father charka and place it onto the kunai I used. I carefully place it next to the note between them. I look down from the window, and smile at my work. There lies the death of a lying couple who did not deserve to live after killing MY OWN parents and lying to me that they where my parents. I turn around and run into the woods, disappearing from konaha.

Sasuke's P.O.V

Sakura, still week, I thought she looked stronger, but I guess it would make sense if she doesn't go on mission anymore.

"Hmm so she really is weak, explains why she wasn't there to help you fight and bring me back!" I exclaim, not wanting Ino or Naruto on my bad side. The moment I hear those words escape my lips, I cast a glance to Sakura and notice shes come to a half and Sai walking to her.

"You okay hag?" he asks her, looking Sakura in the eyes

"Oh um yes. Just felt an eye lash in my eyes" she say putting on a fake smile. I notice for the first time, how her smile is not as bright as it used to be and her eyes seem void of love and happiness, they seem to be full of neglect, hate, hurt and anger. I decided to stop and listen, to see what's wrong.

"I don't think you're okay, 1- ive heard that one before and 2- I know a fake smile when I see one! You've been like that since we saw you tonight. What happened Sakura? " Sai says using her name. Naruto comes to a halt as soon as he heres Sai say Sakura's name. He turns around, and theres a pure look of worrie in his eyes. I can assume that the black haired boy only uses her name when things are serious. Ino stops and huffs, she's about to comment but Naruto whispers her to shut up this is important.

"Lies" she say quietly. Barely audible for us to hear, but just enough for me to make out her every word because of my training and amazing hearing. "My life is a lie, I don't know who I am, and my friends call me weak, which is clearly a lie, I have surpassed Lady Tsunade after training with her for two years, yet Ino lies and says shes the top and best student. AND HER FIRST!" She suddenly says, raising her voice. Soon, I realize she doesn't realize where watching her because of her shouting. It's seems shes to lost in her mind to notice. I take a couple steps forward to hear better what shes saying. I look back and see Naruto and Ino frozen not willing to move, ashamed of there action.

"What do you mean lies! Your life is not a lie! Sakura! " Sai says, putting on a serious face and tone.

"I saw my entire clan killed before my eyes, and I have just been rejected by the family that took me in! They call me a monster and I don't know why! Now sasuke comes back! CLAIMING! That it was an act and a lie! A LIE! THAT HE WAS TRYING TO KILL US! Why does every one lie! I NEVER LIE! Yet others around me lie! Monsters Im not the moster! They are!" She scream pointing at me and the other two. "Do you know who killed my parents, my true parents!" she whisper so quietly that I know only I can hear because of how close I am to her. Her parents where killed! How could I not know, bu then, does it mean her family meating did go as planned! And she learned her family isn't actually her family.

"Who?" I hear the painter boy whisper to her. I take another step closer, curious and worried about this outcome.

"AMBU from the hidden leaf village. BLOODY shinobi from Konoha!" She says, as tears flood her eyes. "I can't be here anymore. It hurts too much!" She says, then disappears. I realize she did hand signs to escape. How could her family, her true family have been killed by her own Shinobi. There has to be more to this! I decided to follow her. As I'm about to do my final hand sign I hear Ino say "Wow, drama queen. How was I supposed to know she trained under Lady Tsunade! God And I bet she made that up, that her… mmmpfff!" "SHUT UP INO!" I shout as Naruto puts his hand on her mouth. Her eyes widen, realizing that what she was going to aid would be laughing at me since I also saw my entire family killed in front of my eyes.

"You have no idea if that's true or not! Inform yourself next time!" I say, finally performing my hand sign and disappearing.

I appear in front of her house and see Sakura jump out of her window, holding a bag with a black cloak, with small Sakura petals leaving the corner and spreading to the middle and disappearing.

I can smell a faint amount of blood. But I decide she's more important. I run into the woods, following her. Suddenly she comes to a halt and turns around. Staring straight at me she asks "Are you hear to laugh at me too, Sasuke or do you want answers and the truth?" She says. I can't see her face because it covers half of her face, but I can tell she is crying.

"I want the truth Sakura" I say, stepping into the clearing. We are no longer in Konoha but on the outskirt of the woods on the other side of the wall. I see a small smile slip her lips and she removes her hood. "Hn, whats wrong with you're eyes?" I asks. She lets out a small laugh and her eyes shine. Her eyes are grey and lifeless. A if she's drained herself of all emotion.

"For me to know and you to find out, Sasuke." She said. " Do you know why Itachi killed you family?" I felt something hit my heart. How could she bring this up! Unless, does she know about it!

"No! Why would you ask me that SAKURA! WHAT'S GOING ON!" I screamed, loosing controle of my anger.

"Well, lets just say Danzo has a nack for killing powerfull clan's" she said looking up and I couldn't help but notice small red blood stains on her face, hair, neck and hands. "You should go dig threw old records of massacres specifically the Uchiha clan. Find the file then read it. Notice why and if it really was you're big brother that killed them." She said and next thing I was alone in the clearing. Her charka signature just disappeared. Inever she was this fast or this skilled to the point of completely erasing her charka signature within seconds.

The Uchiha Massacre. How would she know about this. I don't understand. "Im going to need to find out what's going on." I told myself out loud. This was so confusing. And with that I left and headed for the library to find out the truth.

* * *

R&R

Tell me what you think please! And their are a lot of grammar errors i just stopped corecting half way because it got supper duper boring! Lol


End file.
